Conventional mobile network analysis systems typically assess network elements when troubleshooting a mobile network. Such conventional systems typically analyze the infrastructure of the mobile network but ignore non-network elements that are not part of the infrastructure. For example, conventional systems typically analyze base stations, radio network controllers, distribution systems, and other infrastructure components of the mobile network. However, oftentimes sources of subscriber experience and/or resource utilization problems include non-network elements such as makes (i.e., vendors) or models of mobile devices, operating systems of mobile devices, mobile applications operating via the mobile network on the mobile devices, and other non-network elements that are not part of the mobile network infrastructure. Thus, conventional systems fail to determine the effect of non-network elements on the subscriber experience and/or resource utilization.
Conventional systems also fail to determine whether different communication procedures such as messages that cause a mobile device to operate in various communication states will result in improved subscriber experiences and/or utilization of network resources. For example, using conventional systems, it is difficult to determine whether one communication procedure will lead to improved utilization of subscriber experiences and/or network resources than another communication procedure. Oftentimes operators of mobile networks and other entities do not appreciate that changing from one communication procedure to another communication procedure will result in improved subscriber experiences and/or utilization of network resources.
Furthermore, conventional systems fail to leverage or do not have access to particular forms of traffic data that can indicate subscriber experience and/or utilization of the mobile network resources associated with non-network elements.
Thus, what is needed is a network analysis system that can determine effects of non-network elements on subscriber experiences and/or resource utilization. What is further needed is to leverage particular traffic data in order to assess the mobile network in the context of non-network elements. These and other drawbacks exist.